


you didn't come and speak to me

by theriveroflight



Series: ML/Shadowhunter AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Coming Out, First Dates, Letters, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: A vampire and a pair of Shadowhunters meet.The vampire falls for one - and the other falls for the vampire.(Or, in which there are letters sent, Gabriel is a bad father, Kagami and Adrien are actually gay for other people, and there's some implied pining.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ML/Shadowhunter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580608
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: 20-Minute Ladybug!





	you didn't come and speak to me

**Author's Note:**

> A Shadowhunter AU. Read a primer [ here. ](https://www.quotev.com/thelastrealone/journal/6529999/Shadowhunters-Primer)
> 
> Written, like my previous fic, for the 20 Minute Ladybug challenge. Prompt was “Confession + AU + Lukadrien.” This one was actually written in pretty close to 20 minutes!
> 
> Title from Panic! at the Disco's "Hurricane."

The Institute doesn’t get snail mail very often. They have other methods of communicating that don’t involve mundanes. However, they do sometimes get letters.

Marinette collected the mail that morning, and he sat down next to her as she perused it.

“Hey, Adrien,” she teased, holding up an envelope. “This one’s from your vampire  _ lover.” _

“How many times do I have to tell you, we’re not dating!” he said.

“I know, your dad wants you to marry Kagami. You’re not happy about it, and I  _ know  _ that you’re attracted to him.” She booped his nose. “So, you should read that letter, dude. I have a feeling it says something juicy, if he bothered with snail mail.”

Adrien sighed. “You’re right. We don’t get much mail that isn’t junk.” He took the letter. “But I’m not going to share what’s in it with you, Mari. You don’t deserve to know, after that.”

He turned to walk up the stairs for some privacy.

“You wound me dearly, Adrien!” he heard as he climbed the steps.

* * *

_ Dear Adrien, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I don’t know your address by heart, and I’m not even sure if you’re in the phonebook, so I had to mail it to the Institute. _

_ Hopefully nobody too dangerous found it or opened it, and that you’re the first person to read these words. _

_ I know that things have been hard with your father lately. He’s a purist. I guess even with all the inclusionism and the whole fight that Clary and Emma and Julian went through can’t stop people from thinking. I thought your father was raised from the Cup, too as a mundane and just married into an old Shadowhunter family. _

_ Oh well. I know he wouldn’t approve of our friendship, at least. Becoming Mari’s  _ parabatai  _ was rebellion enough, right? _

_ Well, speaking of Marinette…I think I’ve gotten over her. _

Thank God. It was really awkward, with his crush on Luka and his crush on his  _ platonic partner for all eternity. _

_ I don’t really know what happened, but in the time since we’ve spoken, my feelings have faded. I don’t know if I fell for someone else, or if I just grew out of it, but… _

_ Oh well, you probably don’t want me to talk about your  _ parabatai  _ like that. I wouldn’t blame you, I can’t imagine if someone talked about Juleka like that. _

_ Actually, I can. I recently caught up with her - she finally got together with Rose. I’ve told you about Rose before, right? Well, either way, they’re happy lesbians now. _

_ Speaking of people who are attracted to the same gender, we’re getting to the main reason I sent this letter. It’s true that I want to talk to you, and I probably won’t get the opportunity - but I’m bisexual. _

_ It’s good to get the words out. _

_ Well, how are you doing? What’s new in your life? _

_ Until next time, _

_ Luka _

Adrien smiled. He had a chance! He could write back…

And maybe it could all go wrong, too.

He ran down the stairs to grab a sheet of paper and a pen.

“Writing to lover boy?” Marinette teased.

“You have  _ no room  _ to talk, Marinette!” Adrien hissed. “I think I have a chance, though.”

“Okay, sorry about the teasing - but like, seriously, you should go for it. You two would be great together.”

“Apology accepted. And by the way, he said he used to have a crush on you. He doesn’t anymore, but  _ gross,  _ am I right?”

“You just think it’s gross because you thought he was straight.” She smirked, still on video call with someone.

He sighed. “Marinette, I’m going to write my letter. Have fun on your call.”

As he trudged up the stairs, he heard  _ Kagami’s  _ voice. Now that was interesting.

When he reached the desk he read the letter out, he sat down and started writing.

_ Dear Luka, _

_ Fortunately, your letter did find me well. And I was the first person to read it, though Marinette hasn’t stopped teasing me about its existence. We don’t get a whole lot of quality snail mail. Most of it is junk. Mari didn’t open it - she isn’t the type to invade privacy.  _

_ He wants me to marry Kagami - the daughter of the head of the Kyoto Institute. Mari and I did our year abroad in Kyoto. It’s a beautiful city. Japan is a beautiful country, and I want to head back there someday. I mean, he didn’t approve of Marinette, either - and she’s the daughter of two Shadowhunters who have been Shadowhunters for a while. Her parents are second-gen, like me. And you’re right on his backstory - good memory. He doesn’t really have much room for discrimination, but he considers the pecking order to be Shadowhunters, then mundanes, then Downworlders. He definitely wouldn’t approve of our correspondence. _

_ Choosing to become Marinette’s  _ parabatai  _ was easy. She had a crush on me for a while that made it hard for us to talk to each other, but as we became friends, she realized that she valued me more platonically than romantically. It was a simple decision to make, and it pissed my father off, so more power to me. _

_ I told her that you used to have a crush on her and that it was gross (which, by the way, was sarcasm. I don’t think that your crushes are gross), and here’s what she said in reply, verbatim: “You just think it’s gross because you thought he was straight.” I swear I didn’t tell her about the bi thing. She must have figured it out. _

_ And your sister found a girlfriend! All the best to them. _

_ I’m pretty sure I’m pan myself, so no worries on homophobia here. In fact, just the opposite. _

_ I’ve been interested in you for a while, Luka. Probably a few months now. It could’ve even started when we first met. I don’t know, but I do know that I like you a lot. And I’d like to be your boyfriend, even at the risk of my father. Don’t worry about Kagami - I think Mari’s planning on seducing her. I’d really like to go on a date with you sometime. Let me know? _

_ Love, _

_ Adrien _

He got Mari to read it over before sending it off.

“I’m so proud of you, Adrien,” she said. She hugged him, and he reciprocated the embrace.

“Thanks, Marinette.”

* * *

The answer comes back about a week later.

_ Adrien, _

_ I’d love to go on a date with you. _

_ Meet me at the cafe next to the Institute tomorrow at sundown? They’re open 24/7, it’s fine. _

_ I hand-delivered this letter to the Institute, so I know when you should be getting it and when that tomorrow will be. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Luka _

Adrien officially had a date. With the guy he actually wanted to date.

Whoa.

* * *

He walked up to Luka the next day, who was sitting at a table inside.

Luka smiled at him.

It was going to be a great date.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a surprisingly fun pairing to write! I mean, I'm working on another lukadrien fic, but it's different from this. I might write more of this AU, if prompted, but it was really fun to flesh out and dust off the Shadowhunters cobwebs!
> 
> Find me:  
> beunforgotten -- writing Tumblr  
> alto-tenure -- main Tumblr  
> riverofliight -- Twitter


End file.
